My Love for You (GerIta)
by butterscones
Summary: Italy suddenly turns into a girl, and Germany doesn't know what to do. What are these feelings he get when another guy talks to her? When he finally realizes his love for Italy, he turns back into a boy. Can Germany still love her? (GerIta Yaoi)(BoyXBoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying this more then once, so don't forget! I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it, now would I? **

* * *

"Italy... go to bed..." Germany mumbled sleepily, turning over on his bed. Why must Italy interrupt him at this hour? Why did he always want to sleep in his bed?

"Veh... Germany! I am in bed! Your bed is still a bed!" piped the Italian, standing in front of Germany's bed, rocking back and force on his tip toes.

"I mean your bed. Go to sleep in your bed." the German said, slightly annoyed. He wasn't happy for being woken up at 11 at night. But then again, he got woken up almost every night. Either by Italy or Prussia. To be honest, Germany would rather have Italy bug him then Prussia.

"Veh~ But my bed is scary! Besides Germany! What if the world where to end when we were sleeping! We would be right next to each other!" Italy said cheerfully.

Now he was pulling the what-if-the-world-ends act. The Italian said that every night. Germany sighed, knowing the Italian wasn't going away. "Fine, Italy..." he trailed off.

"Yay! Veh thanks Germany!" he said before hopping into the bed and covering up with the blanket.

"You're welcome Italy. Now please, go to sleep..." The German said, sleepily.

"Germany?"

"Yes Italy?"

"I like sleeping with you..."

What did he mean by that? Germany couldn't help but wonder, but put it off as nothing. "I like sleeping with you too..."

With that, the two fell asleep.

* * *

Italy opened his eyes, yawning he looked around. Germany was still sleeping. He had woken up first! This was perfect! Now Italy could make Germany a yummy pasta breakfast like he's been wanting to! Getting up, he scratched his head. He felt a little funny... Like different. But he shrugged it off and skipped into the kitchen, getting ready to make some pasta.

He got into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and all the ingredients he needed for the pasta. He started the pasta and heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Italy... What are y-"he stopped mid-sentence at the sight that was in front of him. Italy. But he was different. He had long brown hair, and boobs.

"What's wrong Germany?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Y-you're a…..a girl."

"Veh.. what's wrong Germany?" Italy asked, a look of confusion on his face. Why did he look surprised? Well, maybe it was because he was up first, but what was that? Something about a girl? What girl? Italy didn't really now, he was too exited about making Germany pasta to pay attention to what he was saying.

"I made you pasta Germany!" He, (Or she) said, excitedly, holding a giant wooden spoon in His, (or her) hand.

Germany froze. Did Italy not know? Not know he was a girl? How could someone not know when they switch genders? How does someone switch genders overnight anyway!? All these question stirred around in Germany head, making him dizzy. Shaking his head back and forth for a second, he looked back at Italy. "You mean to tell me you don't no that you're a girl...?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Germany!"

"P-put the spoon down, Italy.. I need to show you something." Germany said, trying to stay calm. That's the best thing to do in a situation like this, right? As calmly as he could, he grabbed Italy's hand, slowly pulling him to the bathroom.

"Where are we going, Germany? What about the pasta! The pasta is going to get messed up, veh!" the Italian whined, trying to pull away from the German to get back to the pasta.

"Nein. Italy. This is Important.. you're not yourself.." the German tried to explain, but continued pulling Italy towards the bathroom, where the mirror was. Germany was worried though. How would Italy react? Would he freak out and start to cry? Would he think it was cool? All Germany knew was that he wanted to kill whoever did this to Italy.

But who could have done something like this overnight? It would take, well, magic. He couldn't think of another way. But who did Magic, and would to do that to Italy? Germany thought as he dragged Italy to the bathroom, witch was only a few feet from them. Opening the door, He put Italy in front of the mirror. "Look..."

Gazing at herself in the mirror, Italy raised a brow at this unfamiliar look. Why was he like that? Why was his hair longer? Why did he have.. boobs? Giggling at the word 'Boobs' he looked back behind him at Germany and said, "Germany! I look different!"

"Y-you d-do.." Germany stuttered out, trying to grip the realization that this was really happening. That this wasn't a dream. Italy was really a girl. A pretty girl at that. No, Germany pushed that thought out of his head. That was just...weird, maybe? Because Italy was really a boy, not a girl.

"Germany?" Italy asked, looking at the German worriedly. He looked deep in thought. Maybe he was worried about him? "It's ok Germany! Please don't be mad at me! I don't know how I got like this!"

"It's not your fault Italy.." he said all of a sudden, "I'll find who did this to you and I'll freakin kill them.." Germany was having a hard controlling his anger now. How dare they mess with his friend, who didn't do anything! Especially Italy! They had no right to to even touch a hair on his head, let alone do this! Oh, he was going to kill someone all right, but right now, he had to figure out what to do with Italy.

"You're not mad, Germany?" Italy asked shyly, still looking at the German.

"No. I'm not mad. I have no reason to be mad at you, Italy. Let's go into the other room and figure this out.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, Germany." Italy said, following him out of the bathroom as they German walked down the hall of the house. German walked into a room, looking through a cabinet of clothes.

"We'll have to get you some different clothes for now, since you can't go around wearing that and Your other clothes probably won't fit you anymore.." he trailed off, looking through his cabinet, "I don't think I have anything that will fit you, so we'll just have to make the best of what we got."

"Veh, alright.." Italy mumbled. Germany may of said that he wasn't mad, be she felt bad for making him worry and stress over looking for stuff for him. Plus, she wanted to know why she was a girl and not a boy. She acted like it wasn't a big deal so Germany wouldn't worry for her. But, who would do this..?

Just then, some clothes where pushed into her arms, Germany telling her, "Try these on, tie the back of the shirt with a rubber band so it will fit right.."

"Ok, Germany!" She said in a a happy, higher pitched girlish voice. She skipped over to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and setting the clothes down on the counter. He looked through them to see a white t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a belt. She changed into the shirt, and walked out back to Germany.

"I changed Germany!" Italy said as he walked into the room, to see Germany on the phone. Germany looked at Italy. The white t-shirt hung loosely on her slim, curvy body despite being tied back with the rubber band, the shorts where a little too big for her, but the belt kept them on tight enough that it would last for now.

"Err, right. In about 3 or 4 hours, spread the word, ok?" Germany said in the phone, nodded, and then hung up.

"Who where you talking too, Germany?" Italy asked curiously, eying the phone in the German's hand.

"That was Japan.. where holding an emergency meeting for you're, um, condition..." Germany said, watching the cute little Italian. He was holding this meeting to discuss what they should to, and he was also planning on watching everyone closely, to see who moves in suspicious way's when the incident was mentioned.

When he found them, he was going to kill them, but, not before he turned Italy back into a boy.

* * *

Right now, Germany wasn't in the best of moods. In fact, he was in the worst mood someone could get in. After calling an emergency meeting, everyone had called him, complaining and yelling. No country really liked meetings, especially unexpected ones. So it wasn't a surprise when Germany got all those phone calls.

He had tried explaining what had happened, but some countries didn't listen and hung up, not wanting to listen. Of course, they would still be coming though. They really didn't have a choice when it came to emergency meeting's. Right now Germany was doing Italy's hair, since Italy wanted to see what she would look like with her hair done.

Even though Germany had better things to do, he just couldn't put the Italian down, and was now messing with her hair, trying to find a way to make it look good. "Germany… When is the meeting going to start..?" Italy asked him.

"About an hour..." He said, putting her hair into a ponytail, "I've got to go get some thing's ready, so why don't you go get ready too?"

"Ok, but Germany!" Italy said, turning around to look at him. "I have a question..."

"What?" Germany asked, looking at the Italian girl, tilting his head at the quiet tone she was using.

"Since I'm a girl… I want to know, am I pretty girl..?" she asked him, her head tilting to the side as she looked at him with big brown eyes. Germany looked at her and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Oh, how that sounded girly, but it was true.

"Um, yes. Italy you're beautiful."

"Am I really Germany?" the Italian asked him happily. Hugging and looking up at him.

"Yes."

"Ok! Thank you Germany!" Italy said, then skipped away down the hall not even looking back at the German nation.

Germany just sighed. He didn't know why he felt like this all of a sudden. All happy inside you could describe it. Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, he walked down the hallway and into a room. The room had a desk, many paintings on the wall, and papers all over the desk. Picking up his phone, he dialed someone's number.

"Hello?" the voice said at the other end, Ukrainian accent flowing freely through the word.

"Ah, Hello Ukraine. I- I have a favor to ask you.."

* * *

Why Ukraine was at the door, Italy didn't know. But, that doesn't mean Italy wasn't happy to see her. "Hello Ukraine!" she said, jumping up and down, "What are you doing here?"

"Italy! Germany wasn't lying when he said you turned into a girl! Look at you!" she said, pointing at Italy with a surprised look on her face, "I can't believe it... how did you turn into a girl?"

"I don't know! I just woke up, and I was like this! It's fun being a girl!" Italy said, running a finger through her long brown hair, "I also have long hair now, Ukraine!"

"That's cool Italy, can I come in?" she asked, "I have something for you."

"Veh~ Sure!" Italy said, stepping aside to let Ukraine in. "What did you get?"

"Hold on, I'll give them to you, just wait, a second.." she said, walking in and setting the bag's down. She dug through the bag's and gave Italy three things. An outfit, a bra, and a pair of underwhere.

"Veh! Ukraine, what's this?" she asked, holding up the bra. Italy, being a boy, had never realized that girl's wore bra's, let alone what they looked like.

"Italy, that's called a Bra, it's what girls where, now, go put it on ok?"

"Ok!" She said, grabbing the clothing and running to the bathroom, but, not before running into Germany's office and saying, "Germany! Germany! Ukraine is here! She brought me some stuff! Want to see?"

Germany didn't even have time to answer before blushing a bright red at the sight of the Bra in Italy's hands. "Uh, Italy, that's wonderful, perhaps you should go put in on?"

"Ok!" she said, running to the bathroom, putting them on. While Italy was in the bathroom, Germany went to the room Ukraine was in.

"Thanks Ukraine, for uh, y'know, buying that stuff." he mumbled out awkwardly, hand on the back of his head.

"It's no problem Germany." she said, laughing a bit, "Do you know how Italy got like that?"

"No, but I'll find out during the meeting."


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting room was crowded and full of countries as Germany walked in. Sighing, he went to his seat and sat his papers down. "Ahem.." he cleared his throat, "Let's get started.." Everyone continued to chatter mindlessly as they ignored Germany, not a care in the world.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled, frustrated. They're at a meeting! They need to be quiet and listen to what need's to be done! Not sit there and chat about useless things! Everyone stopped and stared at Germany, sitting in their seat and hushing up.

"Now you all now why I called you here. Right?" Germany asked, looking at all the countries as he waited for an answer. "Italy's become a g-" but Germany was cut off Italy walked in the room, skipping happily.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late Germany! I won't be late ever again!" The peppy Italian said, running over to her seat and plopping down in it. Looking around at everyone's faces as she walked in, she asked, "Veh~ What's everyone staring at?"

"You." everyone said at once, as they stared at Italy, with big, wide eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, clueless.

"Waddaya mean 'Why are you staring at me now?' your a freakin girl now! A hot one!" America said out loud, laughing as Germany gave him a death glare. If glares could kill, America would have died.

"S-sorry d-dude. Never mind." America sat down, looking away from Germany and and biting his bottom lip.

"Right. She's a girl now. You're at this meeting because we have to find out how this happened and how we can change him back to normal." he said, "Anyone now he could have done this?"

Multiple countries shook their heads and said "No."

"Are you sure? It would have to be someone who could use magic, and would have something against Italy." he said, "Anyone have any idea who?"

Again everyone shook their heads and looked at each other, but nobody gave any suggestions. Germany sighed and paced back and forth. Magic. Enemy. Magic. Enemy. There had to be someone in this room who used magic and and didn't like Italy. Germany's thinking was caught off by a certain Brit yelling-

"No you bloody wanker!"

Englands yelling was interrupting Germany's thinking. Why wouldn't he shut up already? Who was he yelling at Anyway? Most likely America. It was Always him who made England that mad. Looking over at the Brit, annoyed expression on his face, He listened to what he was saying.

"It wasn't me you wanker!" he said, "Just because I threatened him a few years ago, doesn't mean it's me. Only you would do something like that, if you could."

Germany thought. What where they talking about? England threatened Italy? When? Usually he was there to help him. Wait, where they talking about when Italy caught England in the jail? That might be it.. he did say he would get him back.. this might be how! Germany was furious! Sure, England was denying it, but who wouldn't?

"It was you.. wasn't it?" he asked calmly, trying not to let his anger out all at once. That wouldn't be good, now would it? Everyone seemed to notice the change in atmosphere, and all eyes went on Germany.

"What..?" England asked, giving Germany a puzzled look.

"You did this to Italy, didn't you?"

"I did not!" he denied, "I just said some things a long time ago! I wouldn't really do it!"

"I don't believe you..." he mumbled, "Now Italy's stuck like this..." Germany was glaring, that would have killed England if glares could kill.

"I-I can fix it though!" he shouted to Germany, "I could make a potion!"

Germany's face lightened a little, "You can?"

"Yes.. b-but it would take a little while.."

"How long?"

"Two weeks, three at the most!" England shouted, looking away from Germany's still strong glare.

"You can't make it any sooner?"

"N-no."

"Fine... Germany said, "Let's take a lunch break.. fifteen minutes.."

* * *

"Germany, why where you yelling at England?" Italy asked as they walked down the hall of the long building, to go get their food from the break room.

"He's the one who did that to you, Italy. I had to yell at him," he said, "Besides, he probably wouldn't make the potion if I didn't."

"How do you know if it was him though?"

"There's nobody else who could have done it."

"Oh.." Italy said, "Ok. Germany, can I make some pasta for lunch?"

A small smile spread across Germany's face as he said, "Sure."

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, America, England, and France where talking about Italy's change in gender.

"I can't believe Italy's a girl," America said while munching on a hamburger, "She's freakin hot too. But, Germany's scary! Did you see the way he looked at me!"

"You should have known better then too talk about her in that way," France said.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't said a thing about this frog," England said, "I thought you'd be all over Italy."

"Non." France said simply, "Italy is Germanys."

America's face faltered into a frown as France said this. "So just because Italy's a girl now mean's Germany get's her?"

"No, Italy was Germany's before he turned into a girl," he said, "They may not realize it, but they love each other."

"How the bloody hell would you know!?"

"I'm the country of Amour," France said, "I know this stuff. I can sense it in the air."

"So you're saying... Germany and Italy are gay?"

"Yes," he said as he looked at America, "But there isn't anything wrong with that, right?"

"Yeah, It's just, surprising.. that's all."

"Oh look! There's Italy now! Let's go talk to her!"

All three of the countries went to talk to Italy, asking about the change. They asked questions like, "What is it like to be a girl?" and "Does it feel any different?" Italy tried answering every single one of them, except the "Have you had you're time of the month?" one, witch was asked by America. Germany was walking down the hall, back into the meeting room as this was happening.

"What are you three doing?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The four countries turned their head's towards the German nation, who didn't look very happy.

"Nothing! We where just asking question I swear!" America said, "Besides, if you shroud yell at France! He's is the country of Love!"

"I did nothing, American idiot!" France yelled at America, glaring at him, "He is the one who said Italy was hot!"

"Would you all stop bloody arguing!?" England yelled, "You both are idiots!"

Through all of the arguing, Italy was clueless about was going on, and why everyone was yelling. But, she did notice Germany standing there. "Germany! Germany!" She chirped, running over to Germany and hugging him, "Did you bring my pasta?"

"Yes, Italy. I brought you're pasta, but, did they say anything to you?" Germany asked her, while handing here a bowl of pasta.

"Nope, not anything bad at least." she said, stuffing some pasta in her mouth and smiling.

Germany looked at the three countries, walking away while saying, "If you even try anything, I'll kill you."

* * *

The meeting started up again after a few minutes, and it was decided that Italy would be staying with Germany until she was turned back into a boy. Because, she nearly begged Germany to let and two, he didn't trust any of the other countries.

When all of the countries left a few hours later, it was about night time. Germany, who was finally realizing how tired he was, yawned and said Italy could sleep in the guest room. The sky was dark, and it looked like it was going to rain. Germany gave Italy a night gown that Ukraine gave her, and told her her to get changed, that she should go to sleep.

Eventually, they both fell asleep. The thunder roared over the big house, and lightening lit up the sky as the rain fell hard on the ground. Germany slept soundly, not at all bothered by the thunderstorm, but, across the hall, A certain Italian wasn't getting any sleep at all.

"G-Germany..?" she said as she walked slowly in the room, "Germany are you awake...?"Not hearing a sound from the German, she slowly, tip-toed over to his bed, lifting up the covers and snuggling close to the German nation that she trusted so much, falling asleep.

* * *

Germany didn't know way he acted the way he did he woke up. After all, it was just Italy. Italy slept with him every night. So, why did he turn a bright red and nearly jump out of bed when he saw her there. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He never did before he was a girl, so why now?

Getting out of bed quietly, he walked out of the room, making sure not to wake the Italian sleeping Italian. "What to do..?" he asked himself, "I guess I'll make breakfast." So Germany made breakfast, sausage and eggs to be specific, and waited for Italy to wake up. He didn't want to wake her up. She had a crazy day yesterday.

Eating, Germany thought about how long it would take for England to make the potion. He sure hoped it wouldn't take long. Germany didn't know if he liked Italy being a girl.

"Germany...?" he heard someone say, making his head look up to see the Italian girl standing there.

"Morning Italy." Germany said to her, "I made breakfast, would you like some?"

The Italian's face lit up as he breakfast, and nodded, saying, "Yes please!"

"Alright." he said, walking into the kitchen to make her a plate. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really.. the thunderstorm was scary... That's why I slept with you Germany! Because I know you'll protect me! Right...?"

Germany stopped in his tracks, "Yes. I will protect you, no matter what."

Soon, the Italian was hugging Germany, saying, "Thank you Germany!"

"Ok. Now, come, here's your breakfast."

The Italian started eating, then stopped, asking, "Germany, when do you think England will make that potion?"

"I don't know, I hope soon." he said, "Hey, was Romano at the meeting?"

"No! I didn't see him there!"

"...does he know your a girl?" Germany sure hoped he did, so he wouldn't have to tel him.

"I don't think so..."

Germany was nervous when he started to call Romano's phone, because Romano didn't like him very much, so how would he react when he got the new's that his brother is a girl? Not very well, he was guessing. Germany could hear the dial of the phone in his ear as eh waited for Romano to pick up.

Maybe he already knew. After all the new's had to spread around, right? He probably already knew. But if he had, how come he didn't call or come over? Germany knew Romano would have done that, or something like that. The phone continued to dial, until he heard a "Hello!?" on the other end.

"Romano?" Germany asked, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah? Which bastard is this?"

"It's... Germany." he replied into the phone, holding the phone away from his ear as he Romano shouted into it. Germany really wished that that Italian was quieter, and maybe a little more polite. That would be nice.

"What do you want, German bastard!?" his voice yelled through the phone.

"It's about Italy."

Romano's voice seemed to calm, and he asked in a small voice, "What about Italy...?"

"Why... why don't you come over?"

"Fine... I'm on my way."

Germany hung up the phone, and walked over to Italy, who was eating pasta in the kitchen.

"Romano's coming over to see you," he said to her, "So, tell him that you're ok, because he'll probably accuse me of something."

"Ok Germany!" she chirped, "Until he comes, want some pasta?"

"Sure Italy, I'll take some pasta."

"Yay!" Italy cheered, handing Germany a bowl of pasta.

But, Germany was more concerned about Romano's reaction, not pasta.

* * *

**This chapter is slightly shorter with more speech, sorry. I'd like a review or two, please? :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The loud knock at the door startled Germany, as well as Italy. Italy popped her head from her bowl of pasta, looking at the door with curious brown eyes. "Who's that?" Italy asked Germany, who was looking at the door as well. Germany looked over at Italy, then back at the door.

"Let's see." he said, walking up to the door. He knew it would be Romano, he just didn't want to say so. Germany, tough he wouldn't admit it to anyone, was a little scared of Romano right now. Wouldn't you be pissed to if you found out your brother was a girl? Yeah, I thought so. Germany put his hand on the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door.

"What's wrong with my brother, bastard!?" Romano shrilled, not even saying 'Hello' or 'Hi'. He looked pissed, and he just wanted to find out what was wrong his brother. "I swear if you did anything to him!"

"Y-you might want to say... Her..." Germany said, pointing over to Italy, who was sitting at the table, eating pasta. She didn't know what her brother was screaming about, but she was happy to see him!

"Hi Fratello!" she said, waving at Romano, who was just staring at Italy, his mouth hanging open. "Fratello? Are you ok?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" he screamed, looking at his brother, then back at Germany. Why was his brother a boy!? How did she get like that!? Was he ok!?

"Let me explain how this happened before you go on a rampage!" Germany said, looking at Romano as he ran towards his brother.

"I'm fine, Fratello!" he reassured, "It's fun being a girl!"

"But! H-how-"

"We're not sure how, all we know is that England's making a potion to change him back." Germany said, looking a Italy.

"But-" Germany and Italy both caught Romano off, saying things like, "I'm fine!" and "It's going to be alright!" But Romano didn't believe it, and he just glared at Germany, saying every curse word in the book.

When the finally got him to calm down, (witch took awhile) Romano refused to leave Germany's house, saying that he could take advantage of Italy. So, just so he would shut up, Germany said he could stay at his house.

* * *

Germany sighed as he plopped down on the hard couch. He just wanted to go to sleep, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, because the two dark haired Italians wouldn't leave the poor tired German alone. First, Romano had insisted on staying with Italy here in his house. Sure, his house was fairly large, but the fact that they're enemies doesn't make him want Romano to stay. Romano didn't want to stay in the same bed as Italy, now that she was a girl. Germany only had one guest room, and that was the room that Italy was staying in, and he wasn't going to kick her out. So, Germany suggested that he stay on the couch. Romano refused. Germany just wanted to sleep, that's all. With a lot of reluctance, he let Romano sleep in his bed. Which meant, he would be sleeping on the couch. The hard, uncomfortable couch.

If it meant that he could sleep, then honestly, Germany didn't care. Germany yawned as he dropped his soft pillow and blanket on the blue, small couch. He stretched out his leg's, causing them to hang off the side of the couch. Only half of his large muscular body fit on the couch. How was he going to sleep like this!? He turned on his side, closing his tired blue eyes. Sometimes, he would close his eyes and think about all the events that happened in his day. He'd get so bored by them and fall asleep. So that's what Germany tried to do. But, he wasn't falling asleep. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Not like this. Germany opened his blue eyes once again. If he didn't get sleep soon he felt as if he'd explode.

"Dammit.." he mumbled softly, his voice at a whisper as he sat up on the couch. It was clear that he wasn't sleeping any time soon. How could you sleep when half of your body was hanging uselessly? He stood up, getting of that blasted, uncomfortable couch. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something useful, right? He slowly walked over to his office, which was right on the other side of the hall where Italy's room was. Very quietly, he walked in, closing the door behind him. He picked up the phone, the phone that he used almost everyday for pointless and boring phone calls, and dialed England's number.

" 'Ello?" he heard the Englishmen ask on the other end. He didn't know what time it was over there, but he didn't sound tired at all. In fact, he sounded pretty relaxed. Germany never worked with potion's before, but he didn't think making them would be relaxing. "Who's calling?" England's voice chimed in, interrupting Germany's thoughts.

"Ah," he said, clearing his throat so his voice didn't sound so tired and dull, "It's me, Germany."

"Oh! G-germany! What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak to you about.." Germany said, "This potion you're making for Italy."

"What about it?" England's voice asked, British accent mixed with it as usual. England wondered why Germany was calling him at this hour. He said he wanted to talk about the potion, but what was there to talk about? Why was he concerned about the potion?

"I was just wondering, what will this potion contain? Nothing that could harm him, right?" Nervousness was clear in the German's voice, though he was trying to cover it up. Germany fiddled with the phones curly cord, his fingers becoming tangled in it. His blue eyes gazed at the clock, the time being later then he intended to stay up. To late now, though. He had better things to do then sleep. Like, finding out what would be contained in this potion.

"It shouldn't have anything that would harm Italy. The most it could do is make him fall asleep, maybe." To be honest, England's potion's could do much more then that, but he wouldn't tell Germany that. He didn't need Germany harassing him about it.

"Maybe?" Germany questioned, "What's this maybe? Is there something you're not telling me?" The tone that was heard in Germany's voice was not a pleasant one, and it made England twitch with every second that passed unanswered.

"It's nothing, I promise. You don't need to worry. I was starting the potion as you called," Lie, he was watching T.v, not really thinking about starting the potion. The Brit was pulling out the old, familiar potion book as he spoke, "It's going to be easy, it'll just take some time." He flipped through the dusty old pages of the book, looking for the right category.

"About two weeks, right?"

Green eyes skimmed through the text in the book, "Yes. About that long."

A sigh left the German's dry, thin pink lips, "Alright then. I guess that's ok. Are you sure this potion won't harm Italy in any way?" Germany knew that he had already asked that, but he just wanted to make sure. He didn't want Italy to get sick, or injured. What if it caused memory loss, and he forgot about him?! "It won't cause anything like memory loss, right?" Better be sure and ask. He didn't want... to mess up the alliance he had with Italy. Yeah, that's it.

"I'm sure! It won't cause memory loss. If I may ask, why are you so concerned about him? I though Italy annoyed you."

"... It's not quite like that. It doesn't matter." The German untangled his fingers from the cords. "I guess I'll be going now. You have to work on that potion and I'm taking up your time."

"Yes, I suppose your right. Goodbye, Germany." Once the German hung up, he dialed Japan's number, waiting as the phone ringed, and he heard a tired 'Hello?' at the other end of the line. "Ah, Hello Japan. I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, but I must ask you something."

"Hm?" Japan asked, another tired yawn escaping his lips, "What do you need to ask?"

"It's about Germany and Italy."

"Germany and Italy..?" Japan asked, raising a brow, "What about them? Are they alright?" Japan held the phone in his hands tightly at the thought of something wrong with his friends. "Mr. England?"

"N-no! They're fine, nothing happened!" England said, shaking his head quickly even though he knew Japan couldn't see him. Japan gave a relieved sigh, loosening his grip on the phone in his hand. If he wasn't calling because something bad happened to Germany and Italy, then why was he calling?

"Don't scare me like that, Mr. England," He said, "Now, why did you call?" The curiosity and confusion was clear in the country's voice, and England bit his lip, trying to think of a way to say what he was assuming about the two. He thought that Germany was being protective over Italy, and more protective then before. He snapped at America, France and him at the meeting all because they talked to her. The German would usually always try to find a way to get away from the Italian at every chance he could, but now he stayed by her side like a guard dog.

"Well, it is about Germany and Italy, but I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"You don't know...?" Japan was confused, "Don't know if what's good or bad?"

An unsure sigh left the Brit's lips, and he closed his eyes for a moment, before saying, "I think.. I think Italy and Germany love each other." Even France said so, and though he would never admit it out loud, France was usually right when it came to things about love. When he wasn't fooling around, that is.

"You think Italy and Germany are in love!?"

"I don't think they realize it, though," England replied, scratching some of his messy ash blond hair, "You haven't noticed the change in Germany's behavior? He's become way more protective over Italy. Followers her and protects her like a guard dog, and Italy doesn't even realize it."

"I haven't realized those things until now," Japan said softly, "You're right."

"You're closer to japan and Italy then I will ever be," The Brit stated, knowing that Germany wasn't too fond of him and Italy was terrified by him. "I think you should try to get them together somehow."

"That's a good idea, but how?"

"I'm not sure.. but we can discuss it in the morning. It's late there, isn't it?"

Japan yawned softly, "Yes, but I'm awake now... I think I'll call hungry. She can help me someone, I know she'll want to."

"Good, she seems like a good person to call," The Brit looked around nervously, "Oh, and Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I think Germany and Italy are a rather cute couple."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning wasn't very fun for Germany. The German didn't get much sleep to begin with, so when he was woken up at 6 in the morning by Italy, he wasn't pleased. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed expression on his face.

"Germany it's-! It's Romano! He's yelling at me, and didn't do anything to him!" The Italian cried, pointing over to accusingly her brother who was standing at the end of the hallway. Why was Italy even up this early in the morning? The Italian country always slept in, and sometimes it got to the point where Germany would have to drag Italy out of bed.

"What did you do, Romano?" he asked, lifting a brow as Italy hid behind the taller nation, something she did all the time.

"I didn't do anything, bastard," Romano spat, glaring at the two nations, "Why do you immediately take my stupid br-uh, sisters side, huh?" he asked.

"I'm not taking her si-"

"You don't believe me, Germany?" Italy interrupted, looking up at the German with sad brown eyes, "I-I'm not lying, I'm not! Romano won't stop messing with me! He was saying many mean things about you and I didn't like it!"

"I'm not saying that I don't believe, you, I just-" Germany couldn't finish his sentence, because the phone rang. He gave both Italians a look before walking over and grabbing his phone. He was slightly relieved that someone had called. He didn't want to upset Italy. "Hello?" he asked into the phone, a little confused on why someone was calling this early.

"Ah, hello Germany," he heard a feminine voice say into the phone, "I hope I didn't wake you up." Germany recognized that voice- who was it? He knew he had heard it before, but who?

"No, I was already awake," he replied, "May I ask who this is?"

"It's Hungary," she replied almost immediately, as if she knew the question was coming. Which she most likely did. After all, there aren't many female nations. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"You may ask anything," he replied, looking back at Italy and Romano before looking away once more, "What is it?"

"You have both Italy and Romano, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You must be very busy with those two, so I was wondering if I may have Italy for the day. So you can have a break and get some of your own work done."

Germany looked over at Italy and asked, "Italy, you wouldn't mind if you went with Hungary for the day, would you?"

Italy's face seemed to light up, "Miss Hungary?" she asked, "No! I love miss Hungary, I'll go. It's only for the day though, right Germany?"

Germany nodded, "She said alright."

* * *

Italy stared at the overnight bag in her hand through tired brown eyes, before looking back up Germany. She had agreed to going to Hungary's house for a day, which would finally give Germany some time to catch up on the paperwork he was falling behind on on because of this whole incident. A yawn escaping the brunette's lips, she gave quick smile when Germany walked into the room.

"Alright Italy, are you ready? Hungary will be here soon," The German said, looking down on Italy. Italy nodded, smile still on her face. She was tired. After all, she was up at 6 in the morning, something that was extremely rare for her.

"I'm ready Germany!" she replied, despite how tired she was. She tugged the back full of her clothes forward, slinging it over her shoulder so it would be easier to carry. "Germany! Is Romano going to be coming too!?" she asked excitedly, looking around for her brother.

"He's not," was the reply she got, "He's going to be staying here. He too has work that he needs to catch up on. He's got to do yours too, after all." Italy and Romano's boss said that Italy should take a break from work so she can adjust to her new body. It didn't make a difference to Romano, He did all of his brother's work anyway.

"Oh," was all Italy said before he was interrupted by a knocking on the front door. Running to the door, the Italian opened it quickly, smile spreading across her face when she saw it was the person that they were waiting for. "Ciao, Hungary!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Italy! Are you ready to come?" she asked, looking down at Italy with a smile on her face. Germany and Italy didn't know this, but she and Japan had talked last night. Japan had explained what England had told him, and together, the two had came up with a plan to get Germany and Italy together.

"I've got my bag packed! Are we going to make pasta, Hungary? Can we? Please!" Italy begged, bag still slung over her shoulder, big brown eyes staring up at her.

"If you'd like to!" she replied. Italy gave a small cheer, hugging her tightly. When Italy let go, she looked at Germany, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, Germany." The German didn't say that he was worried, but Hungary could see it in his eyes. Deep down in those blue eyes, she could see it. He was always worried about Italy ever since she was turned into a girl.

"Of course you will," he said, "Now you better get going." he said.

"Yes, we should. I hope Romano isn't going to be any trouble for you," she said, "Things can get bad when you two are together." Every time Romano is left alone with Germany, something bad happened. The result was never good, that was for sure.

"We'll be fine," Germany replied, looking back over at the room where he had locked Romano in. He was insisting that he go with Hungary and his sister, and was making a big deal out of it. So he locked him in the guest room. It was punishment for causing Italy to wake him up so early, and.. for making her sad. Hungary nodded, and Italy waved goodbye before they left the house, leaving.

Germany wondered what they would be doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There are hints of PruHun in this chapter, just a quick warning! I hope you like the update!**

* * *

There was a huge smile on Italy's face when the two finally got to Hungary's house. It hadn't taken very long to get there, which meant that if she wanted to go back to Germany's, it wouldn't be very hard. Italy liked being with Germany. Not only did she feel safe, but there was something else. Whenever she was with him, she just felt happy, no matter what was going on or what they were doing. "Alright, we're here, Italy!" Hungary chirped happily, opening the door to her house. Taking a step in, Italy looked around. She had been at her house before, but it had changed just a bit. She followed the brunette until they got to a bedroom. "This is the guest room, Italy. You can put your stuff in there for now, alright?"

Italy smiled, "Alright Hungary!"

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're done, ok?"

"Ok," Hungary smiled as she walked away from the room, heading down the hallway and into the kitchen. She was probably going to get lunch ready. Looking around, the Italian smiled. This room hadn't changed much from the last time she had been here. There was one big window, a dresser right under that window. In the middle of the room was a big bed, bigger than the one that he had at Germany's house. On the other side of the room was big closet, most likely empty since this was the guest room. Italy didn't bring much, so she wouldn't be needing the closet. After setting all her clothes in the dresser, she got up from her spot on the bed, heading to the door. Hungary wanted her to go to kitchen after she was done.

Peaking out the door, Italy sniffed the air. Hungary must have started making the food, because the air smelt of pasta. Taking another sniff of the yummy smell, Italy walked out of the room towards the kitchen. She couldn't wait to take a bite of that yummy pasta! It was her most favorite thing. It didn't take her long to find the kitchen, and when she did, a smile pulled at her lips. There was Hungary, in front of the stove, stirring a big pot of pasta. "Veh, that smells really good!" Italy said, walking over to where the brunette was.

"I hope it tastes good," Hungary said, looking over at the Italian beside her, "I haven't made pasta since the last time you were here. That was awhile ago."

"Of course it'll taste good!" Italy said, earning a chuckle from Hungary "It's pasta!" Italy looked over at the pasta through big brown eyes. She knew that it would taste good. It couldn't not taste good. The smile didn't leave her face as Hungary took the pot off the stove, setting it on the counter.

"Let's get the dishes ready," she said, walking over to the cabinets, taking out two bowls, two forks, and two cups. Handing the cups to Italy, Hungary said, "Fill these up with anything you'd like to drink."

Italy nodded, walking over to the fridge and opening it. There were many of different things that she could have chose from, but the drink that caught her eyes was orange juice. Yes, orange juice didn't seem like something someone would eat with pasta, but the Italian didn't care. Taking out the orange juice, she poured some in each of the cups, setting it back in the fridge. When she looked back, Hungary had already finished preparing the pasta and had both bowls in her hands. "Let's eat outside today," she said, "It's nice out."

Italy nodded, smile still on her face as she followed Hungary out of the house, into her front porch. On her porch there was a small table with with two chairs. It wasn't the first time Hungary ate outside from her house. The brunette sat the two bowls down one each side of the table, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Italy did the same.

"This pasta is going to taste really good!" Italy chirped as she grabbed the fork, dipping it into the bowl. Twirling her fork around, she wrapped some of the noodles on it before stuffing it in her mouth. "It is really good, Hungary!"

"I'm glad you like it," Hungary said, a giggle escaping her lips as she watched the girl get so excited over noodles. Taking a bite of the Spaghetti herself, she returned the smile. It was good. "Hey Italy?" she asked, waiting for the Italian's reply.

"Hm?"

"I have something to ask you," she said, taking a drink of the juice that Italy had picked out. "What's it like, changing your gender all of a sudden? It must be strange, right?"

"It's not very different," She replied, "I just have to change a few things and wear different things. It's actually really fun! I like seeing everyone's reactions."

"You don't feel any different about any people?" she asked, "Like, Stronger feelings that weren't there before?" She knew that the Italian loved Germany, but knowing Italy, she just didn't realize it. Italy was oblivious like that; she never really realized what certain things meant until somebody told her. That was the problem though. Germany didn't realize his feelings either, and if somebody didn't help one of them, they'd stay oblivious to it forever.

"I don't know what you mean." Italy replied, looking at Hungary through wide confused eyes.

"You know... Love," Italy watched as she continued to talk. "You could start to realize that you love someone. It might be easier to realize those things when you're a girl and not a boy."

"I don't know.." Italy trailed off, thinking, "I have lots of friends, but I don't know if I love them."

"I'm going to tell you a small story, alright?" Italy nodded, "It won't be very detailed, but it'll explain what I'm trying to get you to understand. I had this friend. He was a boy, and idiot really. He had white short hair, and gleaming red eyes. Always claiming to be 'awesome' and whatnot. We would joke around a lot, but he was a pest and would never quit bugging me. I considered him a friend, not that I would ever tell him or anything. But as I got older, every time he came around I would get really happy. I wasn't quite sure why, because all he did was annoy me. But I just couldn't help but secretly feel happy when he came around," Hungary sighed, "Then one day, I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

"That boy meant a little more than a friend to me. But by the time I realized that, It was already too late."

"What does that mean?" The Italian asked, still looking up at the Brunette.

Hungary sighed. She didn't want to explain the rest. "It just means, that, if you don't realize the feeling that you have for someone, you'll never be truly happy. You won't be able to be with the person that you want to be with." Italy tilted her head, still not quite understanding what she was trying to tell her.

"Think about it, Alright? I can't realize your feeling for you."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I was really rushing for some reason that I'm not sure of. Anyway, it would make my day if you reviewed!  
**


End file.
